This invention relates generally to an electrical switch and more specifically to an electrical switch which is particularly adapted to be mounted to a panel.
A panel-mounted switch typically includes a hollow post which projects from a housing and which extends through an opening in the panel. A switch actuator is located in the post. Prior panel-mounted switches typically have an externally threaded post and are secured to the panel by locating a threaded nut on the post and tightening the nut against the panel to draw the switch housing, located on the opposite side of the panel, tight against the panel. Depending on the location of the opening in the panel with respect to objects previously secured to the panel, assembly of such a switch may be relatively difficult and time consuming, and may require special assembly tools. In addition, the threaded nut and externally threaded post are subject to cross-threading during assembly of the switch to the panel.